The present invention relates to a chair that comprises a leg body and a seat body.
A chair is conventionally known, as a chair to be used in a hall, etc., that can be stacked in a front-rear direction for storage while its seat body is flipped up in order to reduce storage space for the chair when it is not in use.
It is common for this type of chair to position the seat body by means of a frame extending in a left-right direction in an upper part of the leg body so as not only to permit more compact storage of the chair in a stored state but also to ensure a sufficient strength of the chair (see, for example, JP2005-279032 and JP2005-218534).
Further, from the viewpoint of seating comfort, the seat body comprises a sheet-like member stretched across the frame body to thereby enhance seating comfort of the chair.